1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for generating an online interactive story and, more particularly, to a such a system and method that allows individuals to write an essay, short story, letter or poem online employing a given set of active and descriptive words relating to a common picture. A user that accesses the website featuring the system is directed to a web page featuring a image or photograph, together with a set of active and descriptive words relating to the picture, as well as a set of pre-determined, commonly-used parts of speech and phrases, i.e., articles, verbs, prepositions, conjunctives, etc. The individual may then create a story, poem, letter or essay using only these words and phrases. The completed textual work may then be submitted to a contest or posted for others to read on the website.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems and devices designed as learning aids or incentives to encourage and promote language skills and creative writing have long been known. Such systems and devices typically take the form of books and the like, games, and electronic or computerized systems. Each system and device typically attempts to teach or promote writing skills by making such skills easier or more enjoyable to master.
The most basic of these systems and devices are those that come in book form or, alternatively, as stationery for writing letters. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,878, which issued to Ellenbogen on Sep. 3, 1996 for “Article for Improving Correspondence Letter Writing Skills” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,548, which issued to Ellenbogen on Aug. 26, 1997 for a “Method for Improving Letter Composing and Writing Skills” discloses a method to improve letter writing skills through the use of an associative letter writing template in the form of a template having distinct regions, one of which has an outline of a letter while another has a plurality of thematic markings, including words grouped by sub-topic and/or illustrations relating to a common theme. An individual refers to the thematic markings in composing and writing the text of the letter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,155, which issued to Koke on Apr. 26, 1994 discloses a “Creative Writing Book” to teach and encourage writing skills, which book includes a picture printed on each leaf of a tear-off pad with space provided for a learner to generating writing to form a story which the learner imagines from viewing the picture. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,088, which issued to Wada on Jul. 24, 1990 for a “Picture Book With a Pen Containing Water-Soluble Ink” discloses a picture book including a resinous coating upon which a child can paint or write by means of a pen containing water-soluble ink so as to add his or her imaginary expressions to the story.
Games are often particularly effective tools to encourage creative writing, since the individual is often unaware that she is honing her writing skills. An example of a writing game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,154, which issued to Mullins on Mar. 31, 1992 for a “Timed Group-Writing Game With Random Characterizations.” Mullins teaches the use of a time limited game for a group of players to share in the composition of several short stories, including the means to achieve this composition. Said means include character profile cards and a spinner to determine the genre or category of the composition. Another entertaining creative writing tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,992, which issued to Bellizzi on Aug. 19, 1997 for “Entertainment Device, and Method for Developing Acting, Thinking, Writing and Public Speaking Ability.” The system in Bellizzi requires a director to distribute playing cards and scenario cards from to all the players, who attempt to creatively and amusingly play their cards to produce a story line. The game is designed to both entertain and educate players with current art, literature, drama, comedy, films and celebrities.
Recently, a number of electronic and computerized tools for assisting and encouraging individuals in developing their creative writing and language skills have become more and more common. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,302, which issued to Driscoll et al. for “On-Line Essay Evaluation System” discloses a system and method for evaluating students essays on-line. The system provides the capability for a user to submit essays at any time and to receive consistent evaluations thereof, which evaluations are designed to provide instructional feedback to the students about their skills relative to any assessment or test that the student wishes to take. Another example of an educational language tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,441, which issued to Pellegrino et al. for a “Computer-Based Educational System.” The system includes a server computer and at least one client, whereby a lesson builder allows teachers to create customized lessons incorporating text, audio, images, video and application programs for delivery to the student user. The system is typically accessed by teachers and students via an Internet browser which receives web pages served from the server computer, which communicates with the client computer via an intranet or the Internet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,397, which issued to Siegel on Dec. 28, 1999 for a “Phonic Engine” discloses a method which allows a user to specify phenomes and the relative positions of phenomes with respect to a word or group of words, such as a title. U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,286, which issued to Siegel on Nov. 14, 2000 for a “Method and Apparatus for Database Search With Spoken Output, For User With Limited Language Skills” discloses a method and apparatus which allows a user with minimal understanding of the orthography of a language to nevertheless use its orthography as the basis for performing a database search.
Such systems and devices, however, fail to offer the unique advantages contemplated by the present invention.